This is a resubmission of training grant application T32 GM08804. We have designed an interdisciplinary program for training students (and faculty) at the interface of biological, medicinal, and traditional chemistry, called the Biological Chemistry Program (BCP). This program, which began in the fall of 2000, provides a focused, cross-disciplinary education for students interested in biological chemistry. Once fully engaged, we envision 40 - 50 students participating in the BCP at any given time. The program is fully integrated into the three participating departments and students may obtain a degree in Chemistry, Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics, or Medicinal Chemistry while participating in the Biological Chemistry Training Program. This proposal is for training grant support that would allow four fellowships pe_: year to be awarded to the best students in the program for a period of two years each (8 total awards per year). The fellowships will be awarded at the end of the student's second semester, before theft choose a thesis advisor, and will allow the student more freedom in choosing a thesis topic as well as provide funds for student travel to national meetings. The students will remain active in the BCP until graduation. The training faculty include 35 highly active research groups from four departments. The previous submission received hitch praise for our training faculty, our commitment to interdisciplinary research, our interactive, congenial academic environment, and our state-of-the-art research facilities. The major concern identified was that we did not yet have many students. Two more minor concerns were that not all aspects of our administration and curriculum were implemented. In the past year, we have successfully recruited 12 new students to our program, bringing us to 16 total. Of these, 7 are training grant eIigible. /El aspects of our prog-ram, including a new course specifically desig-ned for the prog-ram, are now in place. The revised proposal has been modified to reflect these advances and addresses all of the reviewers' concerns.